


In Vino Veritaserum

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: In wine we find truth...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Kudos: 65





	In Vino Veritaserum

In Vino Veritaserum

Draco did not make a habit of getting drunk in public. He preferred to brood at home with an aged whiskey and a roaring fireplace, which in his mind made him more of a romantic hero than a pathetic loner who couldn’t even get a date.

Not that he wanted to date anyone. 

Well, he did want to date someone. A very special someone. 

The someone who just happened to be placed at the same table as him.

Damn Pansy’s meddling ways. Surely she could have given it a rest for her wedding day. Evidently, not.

So Draco poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table, noticed Granger’s glass was empty and poured some for her too.

They sipped their drinks without saying a word to eachother.

This continued for two more bottles.

“I’m surprised Pansy invited me.”

Draco looked around to see whom Granger was addressing. Turns out, it was him.

“I guess she needed to fill the ballroom to make the pictures look good,” he replied, startled by his own honesty.

“Oh, so I spent three hours shopping for a dress just to be an extra in Pansy’s wedding album?” Granger snorted. “At least there’s free food and wine. Not like I had a full schedule to clear for this anyway.”

“I thought you were seeing old whatshisface…” Draco leaned closer to her, intrigued and a little fuzzy around the edges.

“What rumours are you listening to. I haven't dated anyone in a long time.”

“Me!” Draco blurted.

“What about you?”

“Date, I mean. Date me.”

Granger gave him a piercing look that was softened by the slight glaze in her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

“Why not? Could be fun.”

What wasn’t fun was the wine hangover the two had the next day when they woke up in a guest room together - their clothes lying in a path from the door to the bed.


End file.
